


Not Another King/Slave ABO Fic

by TeaSippinSpirit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Multi, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaSippinSpirit/pseuds/TeaSippinSpirit
Summary: The war had left the the four Kingdoms divided, Yuuri’s father has been killed, leaving him as the new King. Expected to absorb the defeated three kingdoms into his own, Yuuri is given a gift from one of the fallen rulers. 10 guesses what it is.





	Not Another King/Slave ABO Fic

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has read the Ranger’s Apprentice series, try to imagine that sort of hierarchy. If not, I tried to explain it as well as possible. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine and please bear with me as I try to world build in this chapter. There was a lot to cover so the interaction isn’t nearly as fun as the next chapter’s will be!

Yuuri sat in his seat uncomfortably, forcing himself to remain still despite the desperate desire to fidget back and forth. This ceremony had been drilled into him from a young age and he knew that if he messed up in even the slightest way, he would never have the respect that his father had commanded.

His father had passed away a month prior, and the time had been a whirlwind of preparations. For the funeral, procession, dedications and of course succession. His father had been killed in a great battle, the battle which had sealed the fate of the war.

His father had lost his life, but with his death came the success in the war. Along with all the preparations for the funeral and succession, came countless paperwork to claim success in the war as well. By the time the date for Yuuri’s inauguration had been set, the war had been well and truly over and a few weeks ago, Yuuri had been told that the three fallen leaders would be in attendance at the ceremony.

He hadn’t been too happy with this idea. He wasn’t the King during the war, but he was no ignorant pampered prince either. His father had made sure he understood the politics of it all and he’d spent the last five years by his father’s side hearing the terrible things that these leaders were capable of.

But his advisers were adamant that this was protocol.

“This is their opportunity to acknowledge you as the King and the winner of the war. They will be there for the ceremony and then you will grant them each an audience to accept their surrenders and be able to pass judgement on them.”

He had scoffed and rolled his eyes. “They should be put to death.” He mumbled angrily, still overcome with the loss of his father at their hands.

His head advisor, Yakov, shook his head. “No. The war may be over, but if you have them killed then their people could rebel against you. Keep them alive, offer them reign over their lands as authority under you. The people will see much less disruption from this and it will be their duty to stop any rebels.”

He had seen the wisdom in this advice, but it hadn’t made him feel any better. He wanted justice for his father’s death. He wanted to make them feel as bad as he did.

But that had been weeks ago now, and his anger had settled along with his grief. The death of his father had left him with a divided Kingdom that was scarred by years of fighting. It was his job as the new King to bring peace and prosperity to his lands.

The ceremony took forever. Blessings, speeches, acceptance of responsibilities and ridiculous protocol left Yuuri with a crick in his neck and a shooting pain in his ass from sitting on the throne for hours on end. Once it had finally, mercifully come to an end, he had risen only to be reminded that the three leaders of the war had an audience.

He rolled his eyes and sat back down, trying hard to look passive and calm. A tall thin man, dressed in fine green silk approached the throne. He was graceful and stood erect, confidently walking. He fell to both knees and bowed his entire body with his arms flat against the ground in front of him.

Yuuri watched him, trying to keep his grief and anger from clouding his actions and words. He took a breath and told the man to rise.

“Thank you, my lord.” The man said standing. Yuuri gave him a look and the man amended quickly, “Apologies, Your Majesty.”

Yuuri waved the mistake aside and gestured for the man to speak. His advisor had told him that there would be little need for him to speak. He was only needed to accept the informal surrender as well as give them their instructions.

The man gave a short bow and then spoke again. “Your Majesty, I am Emperor Chan from the Hiroshu Kingdom. We entered a war with your Kingdom five years ago. After countless battles and great loss of life, we admit our defeat. Our Kingdom is at your mercy.” Chan bowed low and waited quietly for Yuuri’s words.

Yuuri didn’t have to think about his decision. He and his advisors had already made it, now he simply had to pass it.

“Emperor Chan, I appreciate the great sacrifice that your people have made on behalf of this war. Hiroshu will be absorbed into Aisai with you as the Duke. You will have authority over the entire Feifdom of Hiroshu which will be split into three fiefs due to it’s size. You can decide the borders and appoint the Barons over each fief as you see fit. Your noblemen will be allowed to remain in their current seats with approval by my Court. Thank you for your service, Duke.”

Chan bowed lowly again and then walked out of the hall. His departure was almost immediately followed by a chubby, squat man who was red faced and dressed from head to foot in fine purple cloth and decked in obscenely large jewels. He gave a short bow when he approached and then smiled arrogantly at Yuuri.

“Your Majesty,” he said in an overly confident and somewhat disinterested tone. “I am King Malark of the Kingdom of Foleand, This war has been long and devastating on all fronts. We are humbled by your strength and proudly stand down to your armies.”

His words were obviously staged and insincere, but Yuuri realized that his response would be much the same. He took a long pause between the end of Malark’s words and the beginning of his own, hoping to impress the fact that he didn’t buy this red faced jerks humility at all. Then he spoke.

“Malark, Foleand will henceforth be known as our southern most Fiefdom. You will be Baron over the fief with a Duke to be appointed by my Court. Your nobleman will be allowed to remain in their seats with approval. Thank you for your service, Baron.”

Yuuri had already discussed this with his advisors. Originally they had agreed to make all three rulers Dukes over their former kingdoms, but Malark had been the first of the three kingdoms to decide to band together to overthrow Aisai. His disregard for Yuuri, as the ‘little prince’ had forced the advisors to agree to this instead.

Fiefdoms were city-states that made up the kingdom of Aisai. Each one was different and run by their own form of local government. Larger Fiefdoms were broken into smaller areas known as Fiefs which would often be ruled by Nobleman or Knights appointed by the Baron. Knights would often have small estates that could boast small villages surrounding, and they had authority over them. The collection of villages as well as the knights were overseen by the Baron. Each Baron had their own castle and accompanying village. Their castles were outfitted by men at arms who were loyal to the Baron and would help protect their fiefs if the need were to arise. These men were specially selected for the battle schools from the stock of men and warriors from the villages and surrounding areas.

Dukes tended to rule over several fiefdoms as the absolute authority. They were in charge of keeping the Barons on their toes and were able to appoint and replace Barons as they saw fit. They were answerable only to the King.

The idea had been to keep the three kingdoms as intact as possible, with their leaders still in charge though kept in line by the King. It seemed to be the best way to keep peace and allow for the easiest transition so that Aisai could absorb each kingdom’s natural resources with as little fuss as possible.

Malark made a face, but quickly covered it with a smile and a short bow. Yuuri knew he had been expecting the Dukedom, and he was glad that it had taken by surprise. Malark was only being kept alive to aid in the melding of the kingdom. There was no need to inflate his ego, and Yuuri had already selected a trusted friend to take over as Duke of Foleand. Yuuri waved him away and the squat man bumbled out of the hall, clearly mumbling insults as he did.

Yuuri took a deep breath, happy to note that there was only one man left. Tsar Petrov had been the only man who Yuuri’s father had seemed to respect. His tactics in battle were legendary and Yuuri’s father had spoken of him in tones of awe. Yuuri leaned forward a little to see the man who had demanded such respect.

Petrov was a tall thin man who was much older than either of the other leaders. He had long silver hair draping down his back and a long silver pointed beard which made his features seem extra pointed. His eyes were a striking blue and his height was incredible. He wore simple looking pants that were made in the traditional style of Zhestkiy, bulky at the top and slim at the foot. His shirt was made for colder climates and was such a dark blue that it offset his silver hair as the night sky offsets the stars. He was graceful and when he approached, Yuuri felt the overwhelming desire to bow to him.

“Your Majesty, King Yuuri,” He began commandingly, “I am Petrov of Zhestikiy. I am proud to allow our impenetrable mountains and harsh winters to aid in the betterment of Aisai. For many decades our countries have been allies and I yearn for the civility of those days to return.” He bowed again and Yuuri panicked for a moment.

His father had always been straight forward with him about how the war had begun. No one quite ever figured out how Zhestikiy had been brought into the fighting—it was a harsh country completely surrounded at it’s boarders with mountains and snow. It was a cold place where the natives grew up pale as the snow and burley enough to deal with it. They were rough people, but not stupid by any means. Yuuri’s father had always said that they had not been given a full account of how they had entered the war.

He knew that now he would have an opportunity to ask for himself. But not yet. First he needed to get through this and then he would need to befriend the former Tsar. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him and he gave a soft smile before he voiced his plan.

“Petrov, it is truly an honor to meet you. My father always had such great respect for you and your people.” He paused to give a nod of his head and then proceeded. “You will be given the duties of a Duke, able to uphold law and order in your fiefdom and allowed to appoint your Barons and nobleman at your leisure. As a token of our rekindled alliance your title will be Czar Petrov. An example of how things must change, but may also stay the same.”

Petrov nodded at his understanding of the title. He appreciated it as well. He was no longer the full ruler, and so Tsar would not be appropriate, but to use the different spelling would allow his people to remain comfortable in their language while also noticing the difference of power. He bowed low to the King and when he rose he held out one hand.

A tall Zhestkian man, dressed almost identically to the Czar began to approach. Yuuri glanced at his advisors for a moment, a little nervous. The man was younger than the Czar, just as tall and quite as graceful. His body seemed a bit bigger in the shoulders and his shirt fitted him a bit snugger, though it was clearly due to muscled bulk. He wasn’t hulking by any means, however. His body was slim and tapered into an attractive triangle shape which immediately had the ladies of Yuuri’s court whispering.

Yuuri’s head advisor, Yakov, nodded at him to continue watching. This was not planned, he could tell, but he knew if anything was amiss he would be protected. So Yuuri stared, still a little concerned as the man approached the Czar. Once he reached the side of the Czar, Yuuri could see clearly that they must be related. The younger man’s hair was the exact shade as the older’s though it was shorter and put in the style of the Zhestkian people. This made Yuuri wonder for a moment if he had been wrong in thinking that the Czar was old…perhaps his hair color simply made him seem older than he was.

“Your Majesty, this is my son, Viktor. He is the foremost warrior of our kingdom, having proven himself in combat and battle many times. He his skilled with both sword and longbow and I present him to you as a — token of friendship.” His last three words were spoken oddly, Yuuri thought he was actually making fun of him slightly…but his face hadn’t shown any hint of a joke.

Viktor was kneeling beside his father and he rose after his father had finished speaking. He had an arrogant smile, but it was different than Malarks had been. He seemed to be more genuine and Yuuri felt his heart pound at the grin.

“Present him for what?” Yuuri said, glancing at his advisor. Surely Petrov didn’t expect him to take the son of his enemy as his body guard. Even with the man’s skill and accomplishments, who would stop him from running a sword through Yuuri’s back?

There was an uneasy shift in the Court now and Yuuri got the distinct impression that he was missing something. Yakov came over and whispered into his ear. “Sir, it is customary in Zhestkiy to receive conquest after a war. The Czar is presenting his son as a conquest.”

Yakov clearly thought this had been enough of an explanation and stepped back, but Yuuri waved him back over, glancing at the Czar and his son before looking back to Yakov. “What am I supposed to do with him?”

Yakov blushed a little and lowered his voice even more than previously. “You can do whatever you want with him, Your Majesty, but I believe it is common for conquest to become—well—concubines.”

It took Yuuri a moment to recover from the shock. He glanced back at Viktor and then back to Yakov, who had wisely not moved away this time. “They expect me to…to…”

Yakov shook his head softly. “You are not expected to do anything except accept him. You can put him in charge of drilling your knights, or training archers or set him to work in the kitchens or in the farms, it is your choice.”

Yuuri side eyed the two men again and leaned back to his straight forward position again, allowing Yakov to move back to his place. He opened his mouth several times before finally finding the words that would put Viktor to work as a sword trainer for his army.

“I’m humbled by this offer, Czar and I am sure we can find a use for your son’s sword. My guards will show you to my chambers.”

And suddenly the Hall erupted in whispers again. Chambers….he had said chambers! He’d meant to say office! There he would be able to discuss loyalty and have his two senior sword masters agree to watch him as he trained knights. But he’d said chambers! And suddenly the implication of his statement about finding a use for his sword entered his brain and he blushed furiously.

His mind worked quickly and he composed himself. He was the King. And there was nothing odd about having male lovers though he had never had the inclination. He drew himself tall and made a coughing noise to settle the room. And then nodded for his guards to take Viktor away. There was no reason to point out his mistake in front of all these people. He would simply explain the mistake in person to his guards and sword masters.

The Czar didn’t seem surprised at all, obviously considering what Yakov had told Yuuri about the customs and Yuuri nodded to the tall man, signaling his permission to depart.

  
“Are you sure about the Prince—I mean, the uh…Czars son, Your Majesty?” His advisors began asking as they all left the hall and headed toward his offices. “It may not be wise for you, you are only an Omega after all.”

This stopped him in his tracks and he looked at the four men who were surrounding him. “What exactly is that supposed to mean?” He said with a deathly calm.

The four men looked around at each other and Yakov was the first to look back at Yuuri, though he did have a flicker of doubt in his eyes.

“We mean no disrespect, your Majesty. You are quite as capable if not more so, to run a kingdom as any Alpha would. Our concern is that you may appear weaker to your people. Viktor is an Alpha after all and has been raised as the son of a Tsar. You and he may very well be seen as equals in many eyes and perhaps him a little above you as the Alpha. Taking him to your bed may not be the best idea.”

Yuuri had been going to tell them his blunder, and explain his true plans. But this was—this was outrageous! Omegas had come a long way in their world and more and more were holding seats of power and wealth. They were smart and cunning and just as strong as Alphas in many ways. It was his own great great grandfather who had amended the law to make it so that an Omega could take the thrown, and even though Yuuri would be the first to do so, the idea had settled in the kingdom long ago.

“I don’t care what you think.” He said stubbornly. “Having a little fun with an attractive Alpha will do wonders for my mood. And besides, I have no intention of keeping him indefinitely. We can put him to work as a sword master under two seniors just as soon as I’m done. I’m sure no one will object to that?”

His spoken plan was diplomatic enough to impress the Advisors. He would maintain his authority by keeping himself single, but would show domination over the foreigner by taking him as a lover. Dropping him soon after would show even more domination and Yakov found himself struggling between the ideas points.

It was never a good idea to mix pleasure and work, but Yuuri did deserve a break and a treat. It wouldn’t be the first time a King had taken a concubine and surely it shouldn’t matter that Yuuri was an Omega, but he also couldn’t shake the idea that it did matter. Omegas were—He cut off his own thoughts and nodded at the King, deciding that the thought was old fashioned and out dated.

“As you wish, your Majesty.” And the other three men bowed in their agreement.

Yuuri turned from his advisors and made a quick decision to head to his apartments instead of his office. His sudden diversion in that direction made it clear that he was not to be followed. After all he had already done his duty for the day and his apartments were the one part of the castle that were his own.

Located in the center most tower of the castle, his apartment was secluded and spanned the length of a large two story building. Through the massive yet plain door, one entered a comfortable sitting room decorated with squashy armchairs and a roaring fire place which was along the left side wall. On either side of the fire place was a door. One which led upstairs to his private bedchamber and the other led to a two room spread connected via an inner door. Both rooms were large and meant as bedchamber for his immediate family, though they had been used for his entire life as his mother’s private sitting room and private library.

  
Hardwood floors were covered by massive burgundy rugs that matched the shade of the armchairs, which were stationed around the fire place. Along the far wall, a window door led out to a large balcony which overlooked the courtyard of the castle and several miles beyond the castle walls.

To the right of the entry door, were two more doors which mimicked their left side counterparts. The door leading up to his bedchamber lead to the opposite side of the massive room as the other. The two sets of rooms had once been his however, and he caught himself as he almost entered.

It hadn’t been too long since he’d been up in the upstairs room as it’s master, so he simply sighed and changed direction without thinking too much of it. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say to Viktor when he saw him. He needed to explain his mistake without making it seem like a mistake, but he also needed to explain why he hadn’t corrected the mistake to his advisors.

As he climbed the stairs and opened the door to his chambers he had a half developed idea of simply telling the young man the truth. They were close to the same age and had botched been raised as Prince’s so perhaps he would understand?   
But as he glanced around the room he gasped at the sight.

Viktor wasn’t fully naked. He was laying on the bed, looking up at the canopy, his arms folded behind his head, showing off the toned arms. His chest was lifting and lowering slowly with his breath and tapered into the toned dip of his abdomen. Yuuri gasped and the man turned toward him, pushing himself up on his arm and facing the King now.

Yuuri could see every nook and cranny of his body with the exception of the fur loincloth type garment which spared Yuuri from seeing all of him. He smiled brightly and Yuuri found himself at a loss of breath. He felt his cheeks redden and he looked away nervously.

“I—sorry. I—“

Viktor interrupted him and Yuuri was shocked to realize he had stood up and was now directly in front of him. “Do I not please you, King?” He said, his voice dripping in the thick accent of his country.

Yuuri shook his head and then, realizing Viktor may take that as the answer to his question he looked up, eyes wide and desperate to be understood. “I mean, no. It’s just that I didn’t…”

Viktor was grinning, a look of understanding crossing his features. “You didn’t want to use my sword?”

Yuuri glanced downward at the words and then jumped away quickly as he realized that Viktor’s ‘sword’ was ready for action. He averted his eyes again and cursed at himself for not being more dignified in this.

“Would you like me to redress, King?” Viktor asked kindly. He could see that he was making the King uncomfortable, and though that had been a nice surprise, he found that he didn’t really want the King to be so embarrassed. He clearly wasn’t interested in the bed comforts right now and there was no need to tease him further.

Yuuri nodded quickly and Viktor made his way to the bed where he had folded his clothes. He pulled on his pants and then his shirt and turned around saying “Ta-da” in a sing song voice.

Yuuri peaked and then turned fully toward him, his face set in a determined look. Viktor watched him carefully as he began to speak.

“I must admit, I misspoke in the hall. I never meant for you to be—uh—well that is, I meant to have you wait in my office, to meet with my senior sword masters.”

The King was a young man. Viktor had known as much, but he hadn’t realized he would seem quite this young. He knew from intel that Yuuri was full grown, at least 23. The Prince had been only 16 when the war had first begun brewing and had been 18 when it had formally begun. His entire adult life had been plagued by war and now he found himself leader of a much bigger Kingdom than his recently deceased father. Viktor had never heard anything of Yuuri’s skill with weapons or courage in battle, so he did wonder if the young man had ever seen real battle, but he decided that for now, there was no reason to judge him.

He nodded slowly at Yuuri’s words and then smiled broadly. “Your mind was on other matters when you spoke.” He said teasingly.

Yuuri shook his head, horrified. “No no! I just—I—“ He realized he would lose nothing in telling the truth. Embarrassing as it may be, he was not in danger of losing any respect in admitting as much. He sighed and shook his head. “My advisor had just told me what the custom of war conquests were. It’s not a custom of Aisai and I suppose the explanation was still on my mind.”

Viktor nodded, “My father thought you would be unaware of the custom. You surprised him when you sent me here. He had been expecting—“

“To embarrass me in front of my court?” Yuuri interrupted, anger evident in his voice though not totally overtaken.

“No, King. He expected me to be sent to your school for knights. To help train.” He said calmly.

“Oh.” Yuuri said, his anger at being toyed with suddenly disappearing easily. “Well, that is what I meant to do. As I said.”

Viktor nodded again. “I’m afraid your guards took my weapons. We will have to retrieve them if I am to go the the school.” He said not unkindly.

Yuuri took a quick intake of breath and bit his lip. Viktor raised both eyebrows in surprise at the discomfort on the King’s face. He didn’t think he’d said anything to embarrass him this time.

“See…” Yuuri rolled his eyes and let out a puff of anger. “I actually need you to stay here for a while.”

His eyebrows raised a little more in intrigue of the King’s words and he smiled slyly at the young man. “And why is that, King?” He asked teasingly.

“It’s not what you think!” Yuuri said, a little annoyed again. It was odd how quickly this stranger could make him angry, he thought to himself. Usually he was able to maintain his own emotions fairly well. “I was advised against having you—uh—stay here, and I need to prove that I can make my own decisions. So you’ll stay here for a few days or so, and then you’ll go to the battle school.”

Viktor grinned, “And will I be staying in your bed?” He moved close again and Yuuri was staring up at him, shoulders reared back awkwardly at the seductive tone. Viktor was not unattractive. It’s true that Yuuri had never had an inclination toward males but he’d never really had one toward females either. He flirted and teased like all young boys did, but as he’d grown older the threat of war had taken over and pushed pleasures of the flesh to the side of his brain.

It was quite common for most people to enjoy the company of both women and men—each one had something special to offer and it was very normal to see marriages of a man and woman, a man and man, or a woman and woman. The only real taboo arrangements were between two omegas or two alphas. And even that wasn’t too bad.

Yuuri gulped and shook his head. “You can stay downstairs in one of the bedchambers.” He said shakily, wishing he sounded more confident.   
Viktor was very close now, and Yuuri was sure he could hear his heart beating. Viktor’s arm snaked around Yuuri’s waist and pulled them flush together, eliciting a squeak from the King. “I could…or I could stay here with you.” He said in a silky smooth, deep voice that made Yuuri shiver all over.

There was a short pause between them and Viktor leaned his head down slowly, his eyes flicking down to Yuuri’s lips. His scent was strong in Yuuri’s nose and the Omega suddenly felt warm all over in the Alpha’s arms. He felt tingly and safe and suddenly Yuuri gasped and wiggled out of Viktor’s hold, finding himself several paces away once more. Viktor gave a short bark of laughter as Yuuri panted briskly.

“You are very fast, King.” Viktor said through a large smile, and Yuuri gave a weak smile in return.

“There’s, uh there’s no need for any of that. I assure you, you are quite free to court any young omega you choose.” Yuuri said still panting slightly. His heart was still pounding though he knew there was no way the Alpha could hear it.

Viktor thought for a moment. He had not known that Yuuri was an Omega until only a few moments before. The King had released a scent of attraction that had caught Viktor’s attention immediately. It had taken him by surprise and when he’d found himself holding the Omega in his arms, he had actually been a little surprised by his own boldness. But then the Omega scent had flooded him and he’d been ready to give himself over to his instincts when the King had moved away.

In his country, Omegas could not be Tsar, but that did not keep them from holding high power offices or titles. In all honesty their laws were very likely about to change to those similar to Aisai, had it not been for the war. So he had no prejudice against a ruling Omega. His thoughts, instead were less on the King Yuuri and more on the Omega Yuuri.

Yuuri was cute at best, he thought. But he wasn’t unpleasant to look at, and he’d felt the slight softness of the King had he’d held him which had definitely been appreciated. He was exotic to Viktor and that was exciting and he could see the brightness of intelligence in Yuuri’s eyes which was automatically a good sign. He wondered if he could persuade the Omega to allow him to stay for a moment, but then thought better of it.

He had been given to the King as a conquest of war. His place was not to persuade or influence. His father had wanted to rebuild the bridge of trust between their two societies and Viktor was a big part of that. He smiled at the King and gave a slight nod, but unable to pass up an opportunity to see the Omega blush, he spoke. “Any young Omega?” He specified, raising an eyebrow.

Yuuri felt the heat rise to his cheeks and he glared at Viktor. “Not me! I am the King and you will show me the proper respect.” He was emboldened now, tired of the teasing and blasé way this Foreign prince spoke to him.

Viktor’s eyes sparkled at the tone. Now that was something. He’d never been in a situation where an Omega outranked him. He was the Prince after all and was only outranked by his father. Now, however, things had changed and having the Omega demand respect was exciting. He thought how nice it would be to demand respect back, growling and causing the Omega inside the King to purr in submission to him…

Yuuri stood firm and huffed as the Alpha just stared at him. He couldn’t deny that the fire in the man’s eyes made him shiver pleasantly, but he had no time for games. In a few days he could send the man down to the battle school and that would be the end of it. Sure he’d have to see him on occasion, but he could handle that. He’d handled other Alpha’s and he could handle this one as well.

“Now follow me, I’ll show you to your rooms.”

Viktor gave a slow nod, bowing slightly in the same motion. “Lead the way, King.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments help keep me motivated! Constructive criticism is also appreciated though don’t be rude!


End file.
